sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
March 22 (film)
| music = N. J Ravishekar Mayavi Manikanth Kadri | cinematography = Mohan M. M. | editing = Basavaraj Uras | studio = Acme Movies International | country = India | language = Kannada }} March 22 (English: World Water Day) is a 2017 Indian epic periodical film directed by Kodlu RamaKrishna. Produced by NRI entrepreneur, Managing director of Acme building materials Inc LLC, Dubai and singer Harish Sherigar in the banner of Acme Movies International. Starring Arya Vardan, Kiran Raj, Megha Sri], and Deepthi Shetty were in the lead roles. Anant nag, Ashish Vidyarthi, Sharath Lohitashwa, Ravi Kale, Jai Jagadish, Vinaya Prasad, Padmaja Rao, Sadhu Kokila, YuvaKishor, Srijan Rai, Shantha Acharya, Prashobitha Prabhakar, Chidanand Poojary, Suvarna Sathish Poojary were in the supporting roles. Music by N. J Ravishekar Mayavi and Manikanth Kadri, dialogue by Madhu B.A, cinematography by Mohan M.M, editing by Basavaraj Uras, with choreography by Madan Harini. Cast * Kiran Raj as Rahul * Aryavardhan as Salman * Megha Sri as Amrutha * Deepthi Shetty as Rukshana * Anant Nag as geologist * Geetha * Ashish Vidyarthi * Sharath Lohitashwa as Basavanagowda Patil, a legislator * Ravi Kale as Chikkmath * Jai Jagadish as Sanganna * Vinaya Prasad as Mumtaj * Padmaja Rao as Ramakka * Sadhu Kokila as geologist * YuvaKishor as Siddarth * Srijan Rai * Shantha Acharya as Parvathi * Prashobitha Prabhakar as Rahul's sister * Chidanand Poojary as * Suvarna Sathish Poojary as Shailaja * Srinivasa Murthy as Mathadheeswara * Ramesh Bhat * Ravindranath * Harish Sherigar as Chief Minister * Sharmila Sherigar as minister Production Kodlu Ramkrishna's Very own dream script "March 22" which he was planning to do a movie from long back. He went to Harish Sherigar and narrated the story, who agreed to produce after hearing the detailed script. Harish Sherigar corroborated this by saying that the faith he had in Kodlu Ramkrishna , the story and script of the film, and the opportunity of starting his own production company inspired him to produce March 22 Film. After so many preparations the film is launched on 7 November at an 800-year-old heritage residential building located on the outskirts of Belagavi. Location, language and costume One of the first members to join the production team was subhas Kadakol, the art director,Mohan MM(DOP),Associate director K Jagadeesh Reddy with whom Kodlu Ramakrishna set out for extensive location hunt throughout North Karnataka, to find the setting for the fictional town in late 1980. After searching through Bijapur, Bagalkot, Hubli & belgavi districts . they zeroed in on an ancient village near chachadi located in Belgavi district, where the film was primarily shot. The script demanded a dry location: an agricultural village where it had not rained in several years. To depict the 1980s, the crew also required a village which lacked electricity, communication and automobiles. North Kannada which is a dialect of Kannada Language, is primarily from a region in Karnataka. It was chosen to give the feel of the language spoken during that era. However, the language was diluted, and modern viewers can understand it. Costume designer spent a lot of time researching to lend authenticity to the characters. Soundtrack N. J Ravishekar Rajamaga & Manikanth Kadri has composed the score and original soundtrack for the film. *"Ganesha Song" *"Water Song" *"Duet Song1" *"Duet Song2" *"Pathos Song" References Category:Upcoming films Category:Telugu-language films Category:Kannada-language films Category:2010s Kannada-language films Category:Indian drama films Category:Indian films